This project was directed towards providing the NIH Clinical Center Medical Intensive Care Unit with the ability to assess cardiac left ventricular function via computer analysis of ultrasound images of the heart. An online system for evaluating left ventricular ejection fraction was developed, tested and installed. This project is now completed.